


In Sickness and in health

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't from one of the local girls, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mrasaki cause it's her birthday today, and she's awesome,(sorry it isn't much) and for mijan cause we were both sick last week. Why do I always do this to poor Jim? I think it's because we really want a sexy Doctor McCoy to take care of us. Sometime I'll write a sick Bones story. Just a little something for two great friends! This story ended weird again. I don't know. And to quote Malcolm Reed, “How do I get a cold on a hermetically sealed ship?” Enjoy!

And not like anyone really cares, but I did write out most of this story in longhand. And because I'm a doofus, you can see the scanned proof [here](http://i250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/writing1.jpg) and [here](http://i250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/writing2.jpg). I don't know. I'm strange. *shrugs*

 **In sickness and in Health**

Kirk was laying on the bed, curled up in the covers, pillow over his head, trying to ease the pain. Somehow, on the last visit the _Enterprise_ made to Archer IV, Jim Kirk had caught a cold. An honest-to-God, God-damned cold. Bones had actually laughed when Kirk had made it to Sickbay, that bastard, when he read the diagnosis on the tricorder. “Congratulations, Jim, You're a proud owner of what is known as..” he paused for effect, as well as Jim's coughing fit, before continuing, “the common cold.” Bones actually smiled after that, and failed miserably to hide his laughter as Jim looked up at him, disbelieving.

“I'm glad that you think this is funny, Bones, I'm SO glad I could brighten your otherwise dreary existence while I'm dying here.” Jim wiped his runny nose on his sleeve. “Just give me a hypo so I can feel better and get on with my day.” He sniffled.

Bones just smiled and made some notes in Jim's chart. “Well, I'll be damned, Hell has indeed frozen over, Jim Kirk _asking_ for a hypo. Never thought I'd live to see the day, thought you'd kill me first.” The doctor was loading some medicines as he talked, and punctuated the end of his sentence by jabbing Jim with the hypo he wanted. “Here, you big infant, this'll help a little.”

Even though he knew it was coming, Jim still jumped at the hiss of the hypospray. “OW! That still hurts, no matter how sick you are.” He rubbed his neck, and followed Bones into his office. “You're in a wonderful mood this morning. Who'd you get some from last night? And how long til this stuff kicks in? I got a long day of catching up on my paperwork, Rand said she'd castrate me if I didn't have it done by 1700, and I've been putting it off for weeks.” Jim sighed. This was not going to be a fun day. At all.

Bones just rolled his eyes and headed for the replicator to fill his coffee mug. “I got some from you last night. I hope you didn't forget it, thinking it was some sort of fever dream, I know I'm sure not going to forget it for a while.” He flushed a little from the memory, and sat down at his desk. “I'm sorry, Jim, but unfortunately you're as good as you're going to get for a while. I can't do anything else for you.”

Jim just stared at Bones like he'd started speaking Denobulan. “What do you mean, _you can't do anything else for me_? You gave me a hypo and all it did was take a teeny bit of the edge off of my misery. This is the 23rd century, for God's sakes, you're telling me there's no cure for the common cold?” He yelled himself into a Epic Coughing Fit, complete with tears, Bones patting him on the back, and almost throwing up as well.

Bones waited until Jim looked a little less green around the edges before explaining. “I gave you some vitamins and some general painkillers, but nothing else, because I found out that you're allergic to 3 out of the 5 components of the new cure. So, I can do what I can, which isn't much, unfortunately, but you're just going to have to rest and take it easy for a couple of days.”

So that is how Jim Kirk found himself On Death's Door, as he called it. Bones just rolled his eyes (again) told him “a little suffering's good for the soul,” and tucked him into bed. “I'll be back in a couple of hours, Jim, to check on you and bring your meds, and maybe see if you feel like eating something.” Jim just whined and put the pillow over his head.

Bones sighed and sat down on the bed next to the lump of covers that was Jim. It hurt him, not only as a doctor, but as a lover and friend as well, that Jim was hurting. Bones knew that logically, ( _thanks, Spock_ ,) he thought, that Jim would be fine with a couple days rest. But Jim Kirk had experienced way too much pain in his young life, and Bones wanted to protect him from any more of it. Bones moved up the bed to check on Jim one last time before heading back to Sickbay, and found that he was already asleep, thanks to a little dose of sedative in the hypospray. Confident that he was resting comfortably, Bones gave Jim a kiss to his forehead, and headed out of the Captain's-well, _their_ quarters. Bones already knew he'd be back in a hour. He could never leave a hurt Jim alone for long, and he never will.


End file.
